


Coping Mechanisms

by Charity_Angel



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Coping with disability, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Teasing, using sex as a teaching tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Kanan starts to re-explore his world after Malachor.





	Coping Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prepare4trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepare4trouble/gifts).



> This isn't _particularly_ explicit, so I haven't tagged it as such, but if you think I've misjudged, please let me know and I'll re-tag.

Kanan had never exactly been touch-starved. Not by the time she had found him, anyway. By that time, he had been well versed in the sensualities that touch could bring.

She had called him a hedonist at first, when she discovered that he liked it when she brushed his hand when they both grabbed for the same thing, or when she ran her fingers through his hair, across his scalp. But once she got the whole ‘Jedi’ thing straight in her head, and worked out what that would have meant for his early life – even before the war – his thing about personal contact made sense.

And he had never been shy about returning that pleasure either, skilled fingers always seeming to know exactly how she wanted to be touched; or how to soothe Sabine or Ezra when they needed him to be a parent.

But what he had been like before was _nothing_ like he was now. Kanan’s confidence was taking a daily battering while he got used to the idea of not having his sight, and his experimentations with the Force to help him compensate like the blind Jedi of legend were leaving him with headaches. But here, Hera always made sure he could move with confidence that there was nothing in his path, and his reaction to touch had magnified a hundred fold. When he let his guard down, when he stopped actively seeking out information from the Force, he often startled at her touch at first, but would quickly relax into it.

If the kids were around, she would restrict her touch to his hand, or arm, or perhaps his shoulder, but once they were gone (or had fled, if they felt which way the mood was going), she would move to his face, or perhaps his leg. She would whisper promises, so close to his ear that her lips brushed against it, just to feel him shiver. To know that she had that kind of power – she was the one allowed to make this magnificent man shudder and shake beneath her, because he trusted her to never push too far.

She avoided the scarring across his face for now – the healing skin was too sensitive, and he was too self-conscious about it (idiot man, to be conscious about something he had never seen). But the rest of his body was fair game, and she used every part of herself to help him forget his problems for a little while. The touch of her lekku always drew a breathy laugh from him, because he seemed to forget that they were prehensile.

When his confidence grew, his hands began to explore her body again. His fingertips traced her curves, re-learning the shapes and contours. Most was already familiar to him, but he seemed to take a greater pleasure in the touch than he ever had before. He would spend hours teasing her with his fingers, until she begged him, and even then he would only get his mouth involved for far too long.

The moment Hera knew that he was going to be okay, that he would pull through and things would get back to normal (a new ‘normal’, perhaps, but normal nevertheless) was feeling his smile against her breast as she gasped with pleasure. Smiling was something that he had forced until that moment, something to reassure the kids. He had never done it alone with her, not properly.

“You’re gorgeous, you know,” he said, raising his head. That smile was gorgeous. It couldn’t quite reach his eyes in the same way as it used to because they didn’t shine any more, but the corners of his eyes crinkled in the same way, and she couldn’t stop herself from brushing her thumb against the creased skin. He turned into it and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“The way you sound when you’re so desperate… it’s beautiful. And it was your voice I fell for first.”

She knew that, had always known that. But now… Now, that was more important than ever. Now her voice was everything.

Maybe they would get away with her being a little more vocal when they were together? The Ghost wasn’t entirely soundproofed internally, but it wasn’t _that_ bad. And Sabine would just smile knowingly over breakfast if she overheard them, and she would probably just go hijack the spare bunk in Kanan’s room if they truly disturbed her sleep.

“And you’re very persistent,” she purred.

He chuckled, low in his throat. “Look what it got me,” he said, running fingers down her stomach, unerringly skimming between her legs and up into her, making her gasp.

He shook his head, smiling broadly. He dipped his head, pressing kisses down her stomach, his beard tickling against her sensitised skin. Her head dropped back onto the pillow, and she slid her fingers into his hair, stroking tenderly.

She let the low groan escape her as he settled himself between her legs, his mouth sucking at her labia. His left hand swept up and down her leg, fingers skimming her bum, up her side slightly, then back down. He was just exploring her, and she loved it. If this was how his world was now, she certainly wasn’t going to complain about the ways he was finding to cope. She would give him anything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo piece at the moment, but I already have an idea for a second chapter.
> 
> And starting out on a new fic was SO not the plan...


End file.
